<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Set It On Fire by artistic_arsonist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187192">Set It On Fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/artistic_arsonist/pseuds/artistic_arsonist'>artistic_arsonist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Acelaw Week 2021 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(not relevant but very implied), AceLaw Week 2021, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Prompt: Fire, Trans Portgas D. Ace, and a throw back to day ones yearning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:01:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/artistic_arsonist/pseuds/artistic_arsonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as he was Law’s ocean, Law was Ace’s fire.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Portgas D. Ace/Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Acelaw Week 2021 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>AceLaw Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Set It On Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="https://acelaw-week.tumblr.com/post/634828190102257664/acelaw-week-will-take-place-from-february-1st-to">Prompt from here!!!</a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just as he was Law’s ocean, Law was Ace’s fire.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well not literally, Ace’s fire was his fire, but Law was <em> his fire. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>After Gray Terminal had been consumed by flames Ace was terrified of fire for a long time, and for even longer he was ashamed of his fear. When he gained the powers of the Mera Mera his self loathing only grew, his guilt feeding the fire he had become. He could only hate himself more. He never could imagine embracing the very thing that killed his brother, a constant reminder of the worst days of his life and his greatest failure. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Until he met Law.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Despite Law’s icy personality, he embodied the spirit of fire in a way Ace had never seen. His fire burned so hot it froze. The moment their eyes met across that tarven for the first time Ace was done for and he knew it. He wanted their flames to dance, he wanted to taste the ash on Law’s lips as they burned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wanted Law to ignite him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wanted to feed from the flames of Law’s anger on the battlefield, his emotions burning hotter than a funeral pyre as he ruthlessly took down anything that dared to try to challenge him. The remains of his enemies scattered like ash in the wind. His heat dying down as he assessed his crew, tending to their grief care like a widow would be given. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Law’s noncorporeal flames called to him, enticing them both each day they settled into their alliance until they gave in. Ace had feared it to be a one time thing, a small taste unable to fulfil his appetite but then it became a habit, an addiction neither could quit, blazing out of control. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ace watched himself become the fuel for the sparks in Law’s eyes as he assessed what was <em> his </em>. Dark, golden eyes like dying embers, staring Ace down in the dim, candle light of their bedroom, causing Ace’s breath to hitch. It made a dark, hungry part of him desire to bare Law’s mark, like a brand on his skin to show he was Law’s. His pride would get in the way of voicing his craving but he was satiated by the dark marks Law would give him, on skin both exposed for the world to see and hidden for their pleasure only, even if they faded far quicker than a tattoo-- though Law was more than willing to reup them for him before he could even ask. Lips against his throat and teeth buried in the flesh of his breasts, hands bruising his hips and nails raking down his thighs, creating an intricate design of passion, akin to the beauty of kintsugi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the end, Ace was<em> consumed </em> by Law’s flames in a blaze of glory, willingly, enthusiastically.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So much sweeter on his lips than the Mera, more sinful than any devils fruit, utterly addictive and just for him to taste.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just as Ace was Law’s ocean, Law was his fire.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Together they became their very own sea of flames, dancing together until they died out like a star, leaving nothing but salt and smoke in their wake.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://autpunk-arsonist.tumblr.com/">Main blog here!!!</a>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <a href="https://autpunk-arsonist.tumblr.com/">Art/writing blog here!!!</a></p>
<p> </p>
<p>nnyways!! thanks for reading!!! hope yall liked it, this is about the closest to anything sexual as i've ever written so hopefully it was... fine? or at least worked</p>
<p>until next time!! stay safe!!! bye!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>